CONCERT
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Kalau saja Eunhyuk lebih peka, dia mungkin tidak akan berakhir tidur dalam keadaan lemas dan bisa menghadiri konser Asia Tour KRY. [FICLET]


**CONCERT**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sometimes I get a bit angry, sometime I get a big angry...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk datang ke apartemen pribadi mereka sambil melipat kaki dan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dipinggiran sofa. Marah, kesal, dan rindu bercampur jadi satu. Sudah berapa hari mereka tidak bertemu? Sepertinya sudah seminggu lebih. Eunhyuk memang keterlaluan, dia pergi berlibur dan bekerja ke Busan tanpa memberitahunya sama sekali. Dan apa? Saat Donghae membuka akun jejaring sosialnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah paha mulus Eunhyuk. Apa-apaan dia? Sengaja mempertontonkan pahanya pada semua orang? Apa dia suka menjadi pusat perhatian? Belum lagi ketika Donghae menemukan foto Eunhyuk yang memeluk Zhoumi dengan manja. Sialan, kekasih nakalnya itu minta di hukum rupanya.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo, berangkat."

Orang yang Donghae tunggu-tunggu datang juga, dia berdiri dihadapan Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Apa? Berangkat katanya? Setelah tidak bertemu selama seminggu, Eunhyuk hanya mengatakan hal itu, membuat amarah Donghae semakin menjadi. Tidak bisakah dia berbasa-basi dulu? Setidaknya, berikan pelukan atau ciuman agar emosi Donghae mereda. Melihat Eunhyuk memasang wajah sok polosnya, hanya membuat Donghae ingin mengikatnya dan menjadikannya tahanan kamar selamanya.

"Duduk."

Eunhyuk yang merasa bingung dengan cara bicara Donghae yang dingin, hanya bisa menurut dan duduk di samping Donghae. Sofa di ruang televisi ini sebenarnya cukup luas, tapi Eunhyuk memilih untuk duduk merapat pada Donghae. Seminggu tidak bertemu, membuat Eunhyuk sangat merindukan sosok disampingnya ini. Dia semakin tampan, gaya rambut barunya menambahkan kesan gagah dan keren.

"Kenapa? Konser KRY akan di mulai sebentar lagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Busan?"

"Oh, bekerja dan liburan. Aku lupa memberitahumu, maaf."

"Aku tahu kau bekerja, lalu apa pekerjaanmu itu mempertontonkan pahamu dan memeluk mesra orang lain sembarangan?"

Oke, sekarang Eunhyuk mengerti. Donghae sedang cemburu? Itukah sebabnya dia tidak mau menatap mata Eunhyuk dan bicara dengan dingin? Eunhyuk sebenarnya ingin tertawa, dari pada di bilang menakutkan, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau marah?"

"Lalu, menurutmu apa?"

"Aku minta maaf, bisakah kita lanjutkan pertengkaran ini nanti? Ryeowook ingin sekali melihat kita datang, ini konser Asia Tour pertama mereka."

Donghae menyeret Eunhyuk ke kamar mereka, lalu menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, Eunhyuk semakin bersikap acuh padanya, dan itu membuat Donghae gusar.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kau terlalu acuh padaku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa! Apa kau mulai merasa bosan padaku?"

Amarah Donghae kali ini sepertinya sungguh-sungguh, dia bahkan berteriak pada Eunhyuk, dan kilatan matanya berbeda. Eunhyuk akui, akhir-akhir ini mereka memang jarang berinteraksi. Tapi itu bukan karena di sengaja, Donghae dan Eunhyuk punya kegiatan masing-masing. Jadwal mereka selalu bentrok, itu sebabnya mereka sulit bertemu dan berinteraksi.

Bosan? Yang benar saja, Eunhyuk tidak punya alasan untuk bosan pada Donghae. Kenapa ia harus bosan pada orang yang sudah ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun?

"Aku bekerja, sayang. Kau tahu jadwal kita bentrok, itu sebabnya kita jarang bertemu. Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya terlalu sibuk."

"Terlalu sibuk mempertontonkan pahamu, hm?"

"Lee Donghae!"

Donghae tidak tahan lagi, ia membungkam mulut Eunhyuk dengan ciuman yang kasar. Persetan dengan konser, saat ini menghukum Eunhyuk jauh lebih penting.

"Donghae, lepas!"

Awalnya Eunhyuk menolak, ia berusaha menjauhan wajah Donghae dan menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ciuman Donghae sangat kasar, Eunhyuk bahkan sampai sulit bernafas karena ciuman berantakan itu. Tapi semakin menolak, Donghae akan semakin kasar lagi, itu sebabnya Eunhyuk memilih mengimbangi ciuman kasar Donghae. Pada akhirnya, mereka akan tetap berakhir dengan saling mendasahkan nama masing-masing. Percuma menolak, akhirnya akan tetap sama saja

Tangan kiri Donghae yang awalnya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, kini beralih pada celana Eunhyuk, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan celana jeans Eunhyuk beserta dalamannya. Setelah bagian bawah Eunhyuk lepas, Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, lalu membuka kemejanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tatapan matanya yang biasa lembut, kini berganti menjadi garang, membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya karena takut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun hari ini."

"Yesung _Hyung_ akan— _ah_!"

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Donghae sudah menghentakan miliknya tanpa persiapan apapun. Jelas saja itu menyakitkan, Eunhyuk sampai meringis dibuatnya. Untungnya, Donghae memberikan sentuhan didadanya dan mengecup lembut lehernya, sehingga rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa.

"Donghae, _please_."

"Nikmati saja, sayang. Ini hukuman karena kau mempertontonkan pahamu di depan umum."

"Bukan begitu! Aku— _ngh_."

Donghae bergerak semakin brutal, ia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Eunhyuk untuk bicara. Setiap kali Eunhyuk mencoba bicara, maka Donghae akan menekan titik terdalamnya dan mencumbu mesra puncak dada Eunhyuk.

 _Well_ , Donghae tahu bagaimana cara membuat kekasihnya mendesah pasrah.

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu, sayang."

Gerakan Donghae semakin cepat lagi, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan sesuatu berdenyut. Donghae akan klimaks, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"Aku—Donghae, _please_!"

"Seminggu tidak melakukannya, membuat lubangmu jadi sangat sempit."

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, ia meringis mendengar kalimat kotor Donghae. Uh, dia selalu terlihat sangat _sexy_ saat di ranjang.

"Sudah, kita harus ke konser."

"Menungging, _sweetheart_."

" _No_ , Donghae!"

"Kalau begitu buka kakimu lebih lebar."

"Donghae, maksudku—"

Tidak mau mendengar alasan Eunhyuk lagi, Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menungging dengan paksa. Lagi-lagi ia menghentakan miliknya dengan kasar.

"Kau merasakannya, hm? _Me inside you_."

Desahan Eunhyuk semakin tidak terkontrol. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah titik terdalamnya di tusuk, Donghae terus saja membisikan kalimat kotor ditelinganya. Kalau sudah begini, Eunhyuk tidak akan mampu menolak Donghae dan akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Donghae.

"Cukup, Donghae."

"Diam dan nikmati, sayang. _Ah_ —!"

Mereka sudah mencapai puncak hingga dua kali, Eunhyuk juga sudah lemas tidak karuan. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Donghae kembali membalikan tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Lihat dirimu, sayang. Kau milikku, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu begini. Jadi, kenapa kau memeluk Zhoumi?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya memeluknya."

"Memeluknya setelah mempertontonkan pahamu?"

"Jangan di bahas terus, Donghae! Oke, aku salah. Aku minta maaf."

Sebenarnya, Donghae ingin menggarap kekasihnya lebih lama lagi. Bibir plum Eunhyuk benar-benar membuat Donghae hilang akal, rasanya ingin sekali menelan bibir itu. Tapi sayangnya, ponsel Donghae berbunyi.

 _Teuk Hyung Calling..._

Park Jungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu waktu, haruskah dia menelepon di saat Donghae sedang tanggung seperti ini?

"Teuk _Hyung_. Pergilah, dia pasti menunggu kita."

Donghae melemparkan ponselnya, tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengangkat panggilan Leeteuk. Awalnya Donghae memang bersemangat datang ke konser KRY, tapi setelah mendengarkan desahan kekasihnya, Donghae jadi malas pergi kemanapun.

"Kalau begitu, ganti bajumu."

"Kau saja yang pergi. Kau pikir, aku masih punya cukup energi untuk berjalan?"

Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, matanya setengah terpejam, dan tidak berniat untuk memakai pakaiannya kembali. Bukan menggoda, Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Setelah kemarin ikut acara olah raga, sekarang ia di garap habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Jangan gila, pergi sana!"

Sepertinya Eunhyuk benar, mana bisa dia pergi? Keadaannya, benar-benar berantakan. Oke, jadi malam ini Donghae harus pergi ke konser sendirian. Ah, dengan Leeteuk. Sambil terus menatap Eunhyuk yang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan seduktif, Donghae kembali memakai kemeja dan membetulkan resleting celananya.

Sial! Eunhyuk-nya benar-benar tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Kalau saja Donghae tidak terlanjur janji pada Ryeowook, ia mungkin akan memilih bergumul di tempat tidur dengan Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan jika mereka menanyakanmu?"

"Katakan saja aku tidur."

"Tidur setelah aku tiduri?"

"Yah! Pergi sana! Jangan mengatakan hal yang macam-macam, Lee Donghae."

Setelah penampilannya kembali rapi, Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk, sambil menatap mata sayu Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan membuatku marah lagi."

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Siapkan dirimu malam ini, setelah pulang dari konser KRY aku akan kembali menggarapmu.""

"Hei!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Gara2 Donghae nonton konser KRY dan bilang Hyuk lagi tidur, imajinasi jadi kemana2 lol**

 **Maafkan kl ada typo, baru aja di ketik dan langsung post hahahah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
